Together Again
by castles-and-robots
Summary: A series of Rumbelle vignettes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello wonderful readers!This story takes place right where the finale left off, so if you haven't seen a land without magic, I wouldn't read this. This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so reviews would be marvelous! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anything from the show Once Upon a Time.

* * *

As the smoke billowed over their feet, slowly making its way up and over their heads, Mr. Gold felt Belle grab his hand. He squeezed it, silently telling her that he was still there. As she squeezed his hand back, it dawned on him for the millionth time. Belle, the woman he had thought to be dead for years, was standing right beside him. Her just existing in this world amazed him, let alone the fact that she forgave him for the awful things he had said to her.

"_My power means more to me than you_"

The words echoed through his memory. How could he have been so cruel to her, when all she had been was loving? Suddenly, Belle's voice broke his train of thought.

"So I guess this means that nothing has changed" she said, an air of disappointment lingering in her voice.

"What are you talking about dearie?" replied Gold

"I had thought you had changed your mind about magic. I thought that power no longer meant the world to you, that maybe I was enough. But, I suppose I was mistaken." She turned around. She didn't want him to see the sadness in her eyes as they filled with tears. It wasn't his fault he choose power over love, Belle told herself. That's just the way he is.

As Belle began to walk away she was abruptly held back by Mr. Gold, grabbing her hand.

"Belle" He said, as he brought her around to face him. "What are you talking about?" His face was full of concern as he cradled her face in his hands and brushed away the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's like you said before. Your power means more to you than me. It's alright Rumplestiltskin, I forgive you" she said, her voice soft.

"No" Gold whispered, pulling Belle closer to him. He couldn't let her think that. He had waited for so long, and now that he finally had her back, she was slipping through his fingers.

"You made your point Rumplestiltskin. Now if you would just let me go, I'll get out of your way" Belle said, as she turned around and began walk back into Storybrooke.

"My power means nothing to me compared to you!" Gold yelled out to her, his voice filled with hope. Hope that she would stop, turn around, and see the truth. That he loved her, truly loved her. And that nothing could ever change the way he felt towards her.

"I meant what I said before. I love you Belle. I have always loved you." Mr. Gold was pleading at this point. How could he make her see that his word were true? He had to make her see.

Just as Gold was about to make his way towards her, Belle froze in her tracks.

"Prove it." Belle said as she spun around to face him.

"What do you mean dearie?"

"I want you to prove to me Rumplestiltskin, that your words are true. That you really truly love me with all your heart."

"But my dear, I do love you. I don't know how I can make myself any clearer" replied Gold as he walked towards Belle.

"Kiss me Rumplestiltskin."

So, without hesitation, Gold took two steps towards Belle, and kissed her.

As their lips met, it was as if the whole world disappeared. For those few seconds, nothing else mattered. I was just him and her. Beauty and the Beast. Together again.

The moment they parted from their kiss, Belle flung her arms around Mr. Gold's neck, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You really do love me" Belle said softly into the crook of his neck, the pair still holding each other in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's not your fault dear. After the things I said to you..." Gold's voice trailed off. His thoughts replaying the moment he had sent her away. The pain he felt to see the expression on her face as he told her to leave. He never wanted to hurt her like that again.

"Oh Rumple. That doesn't matter to me anymore. I've forgive you, and I wish you would forgive yourself. What matters now is that we are together." Belle told Gold as she laid a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Belle." Gold said as he kissed her once more.

"And I love you Rumplestiltskin" Belle replied, with a smile so radiant it made Gold's heart feel as though it was going to burst from pure joy.

"Now, how about we go home and get you all cleaned up. I'm sure you might have a few questions. We can talk all about everything over a nice cup of tea. How does that sound love?"

"That sounds wonderful." Belle said as she grabbed his hand, and the two began their walk back into Storybrooke. Both happier than they had felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I have decided to turn this into a series of short Rumbelle stories. Hope you like them, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.

* * *

It was the middle of fall. The trees had just began to shed their leaves and there was a crisp breeze that made wearing a sweater and scarf necessary if you were to venture outside. Mr. Gold was still at his shop and Belle had been home by herself all day. Bored, she decided that it was the perfect day to do some baking.

Looking around the house, she noticed that there was not a single cookbook in sight. So, she slipped on a light blue cardigan, wrapped the black scarf Granny had knit her around her neck and headed into town.

Her final destination, the book store, was one of her favorite places in town. As she entered through the doors she heard the familiar tinkling of a little bell that signaled her arrival. Walking up and down the aisles she finally found just the book she was looking for. After she made her purchase, Belle decided to make a stop at Granny's to have a chat with Ruby, then made her way back home to get to work. Upon her arrival home, Belle noticed Gold, who had arrived home a few minutes before her, sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea.

"What have you got there dear?" He asked as he stood up to greet her.

"A new cookbook," Belle replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm making brownies" she proclaimed with a smile on her face. Then, without another word, she walked into the kitchen and got to work.

It had been fifteen minutes before gold made his way into the kitchen, curious to see how Belle was doing.

"Well, you seem to be doing well," he said, gesturing to the big bowl of chocolate batter that sat on the table. "This looks delicious dear." And then, before Belle could do anything about it, Gold dipped his finger into the batter and had a taste.

"And it taste delicious too," he added with a smirk.

"What am I ever going to do with you Rumplestiltskin ?" Belle retorted with a playful grin on her face.

"Well, I have a few suggestions," Gold replied as he began to press a series of kisses on her neck.

"Only after these brownies are done," Belle insisted giving him a quick kiss before leading him into the living room. "Now you wait in here," she said, sitting him down on the couch. "You are far too distracting" she added with a grin.

Twenty minutes later, as the smell of chocolate spread through the house, Belle finally entered the living room where Gold was still waiting

The moment he saw her, he jumped up off the chair he had currently been sitting in and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"That took far too long for my liking dear," he said as he kissed her lips, which tasted of chocolate. "Now, how about we go have some of those brownies?" Gold said, offering her his hand.

"That sounds wonderful!" she replied, grabbing his hand, their fingers interlocking.

Gold sat down at the table as Belle grabbed a plate of brownies for the two to share and set them down on the table.

"Bon appetit Rumple," said Belle.

"Bon appetit," said Gold as they began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the show Once Upon a Time.

* * *

It was snowing outside. Belle, who was curled up on a big dark red arm chair, watched as the fluffy white flakes drifted down from the sky and landed on the window ledge. It was early December and everyone around Storybrooke had begun to get in the Christmas spirit. Green and red lights were being strung from people's homes, Granny's added eggnog to their menu, and the kids down at the school had started learning Christmas carols in preparation for their annual holiday recital.

Looking at her watch, Belle noticed it was almost noon. Gold was still at his shop and Belle wanted to surprise him with lunch. Heading to the kitchen, she grabbed a bag and filled it with two thermoses of soup, some sugar cookies and a big thermos of hot chocolate. Looking out the window, Belle thought it looked almost as though it was snowing even more than it had been only ten minutes previous. She bundled up in her Navy blue coat, knit scarf and matching mittens. Then, pulling her bag over her shoulder, she opened the front door and stepped out into the winter wonderland.

It seemed that everyone was in town that day. Mary Margaret and David were having coffee at Granny's. Emma and Henry, apparently having escaped from Regina's watchful eye, we're sipping hot chocolates on a park bench. Belle spotted Ashley and Shawn pushing little Alexandra in a stroller and Ruby and Archie were walking hand in hand down the snow covered sidewalk.

By the time Belle reached Gold's shop, she was shivering, and desperate for a cup of the hot chocolate she had in her bag. Entering the shop, the ringing of a bell which announced her arrival, brought Gold into the main room from his office.

"Hello dear. What a lovely surprise" he said with a smile. "To what do I owe this lovely visit to?"

"Can't a girl visit the man she loves every once in a while?" she replied with a grin. "I miss you when you're out all day. And, I brought us some lunch."

As Belle began unpacking her bag, Gold grabbed two chairs and set them down behind the counter where the cash register sat.

"This looks wonderful dear, thank you" he said, walking towards her and giving her a brief kiss.

As the two ate their lunch, they exchanged stories of their day, laughing away, enjoying every second of each other's company.

"How would you like to go on a walk with me, Rumplestiltskin?" Belle inquired, once they had finished their lunch.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold love?"

"It's my first winter since being locked up and I will not be spending it indoors. Are you coming with me or not?"

Gold, hearing the frustration growing in Belle's voice, gave into her offer.

"Oh all right dearie. Get your coat on and let's go"

Gold changed the shop's open sign to closed and the pair headed out the door, all bundled up in their warm winter clothes, trying the best they could to hold hands while wearing their thick winter mittens.

Belle and Gold walked through town, all the way to the toll bridge and back again. The entire time they were both enthralled with the each other. Sometimes they would tell stories, or remember the days when they lived in the other world. Other times they would just walk in silence, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company.

When they arrived back in town they headed to Granny's for some tea and a slice of cherry pie to share.

Upon finally arriving back home, the sun had begun to set and fill the sky with beautiful shades of red and orange. Both Belle and Gold were tired from their day and so the pair curled up on the living room couch and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time

* * *

Gold awoke to the sound of her scream. She was having another nightmare. Even though they were less frequent, she still had them, and the always leave her screaming in fear.

"Sshh... It's okay love, you're okay" Gold whispered holding her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "It was just a nightmare. You're with me now, nothing can hurt you here."

She was still shaking, but her breathing had steadied and he could feel her muscles begging to relax.

"Thank you," she sighed into his chest. Gold was still holding her. Stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"The dreams are just... They just seem so real"

"I know dear, I know," Gold replied, slowly easing her out of his embrace so he could see her face. "Do you think you'll be able to fall back asleep?"

"I don't think so" Belle responded, rubbing her eyes as she brought herself to a sitting position. "Could we go down stairs and have some tea."

"Of course we can dear. And how about once were done, you can read on the couch while I get breakfast ready for the both of us."

"That sounds wonderful." Belle said, her voice soft.

So the two got up and headed down stairs and into the kitchen where they both drank a steaming mug of peppermint tea.

Finishing off the last of her drink, Belle stood up from the table and walked over to the book shelf that sat against the living room wall. Browsing the seemingly endless amount of books (since arriving at Gold's house, Belle made sure that the book shelf was well stalked with all her favorites) Belle ended up choosing a well-read copy of Pride and Prejudice.

She curled up on the couch, wrapped herself in a cozy blanket, and began to read.

Belle didn't know how long she had been reading for, but after what had felt like no time at all, Gold was at her side telling her that breakfast was ready.

Belle was starting to feel the strain of the early morning weigh her down, but with a yawn, she got up from the couch and joined Gold at the kitchen table where two plate of pancakes sat, waiting to be devoured.

"Thank you" Belle mumbled, pouring maple syrup over her pancakes.

"It was my pleasure dear. After all, pancakes are my favorites"

"Not just for the food," Belle replied with a smile. "But for everything. For comforting me every time I have nightmare. Just knowing that it's you who is holding me when I wake up screaming, brings me comfort. I felt safe with you Rumplestiltskin. I love you."

"Oh Belle. Nothing means more to me than your happiness. I always want you to feel comfortable and safe. No matter what. I love you too dear. And I always will." Gold reached for Belle's hand across the table and held it in his own.

"Now, how about you go read some more of your book while I clean up."

"Are you sure you don't need help with anything?" Asked Belle, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure. Now off you go." Gold gave her a kiss before gesturing for her to leave the kitchen. Reluctantly, Belle entered the living room. Returning to her place on the couch and continuing her book from where she left off.

Before she knew it she was fast asleep. Tired from her early morning.

Walking into the room Gold notices her peacefully sleeping. He pulled the blanket she had draped over her legs up so that it covered her arms, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight love," he whispered, as he crept upstairs to get ready for his day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all so much for adding this story to your favorites, subscriptions and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the show Once Upon a Time

* * *

This was the last thing Gold thought he would ever come home to, yet here it was, sitting on his couch.

A baby. What in the world was a baby doing in his home?

"What is it doing here?" Gold asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Now Rumple, don't be rude, this is a her not an it." Belle replied, picking up the infant and placing her on her lap. "This is Ashley and Sean's daughter Alexandra. I saw them in town, they were looking for someone to watch her while they finalized plans for the wedding."

"So you volunteered?"

"Of course I did. I mean, how hard could it be?"

At that exact moment, Alexandra let out an ear piercing scream and began to cry.

" Oh no! There there Alex, it's okay, sshh." cooed Belle, holding the infant against her breast while attempting to calm her wailing sobs. However, the child was not calming down, if anything, her crying had become even more frantic.

"Give her to me" muttered Gold.

"Are you sure?" Belle inquired.

"Yes I'm sure. But how about we make this situation more interesting. If I am able to calm the child down, you will do all the cleaning in my shop for a week. If I fail to calm her, I will buy you any 20 books of your choice."

"You have yourself a deal Rumpelstiltskin" declared Belle, passing Alexandra over to Gold.

Once Gold had Alex, he laid a blanket down on the floor and snuggly wrapped her up in it. Almost immediately the child stopped crying and instead, smiled up at Gold.

"Well dear, it looks like you'll be coming with me to work tomorrow" Gold said with a smirk, rocking Alex back and forth.

"How did you do that" Belle exclaimed, and amazed expression on her face.

"Babies like to be swaddled. It makes them feel safe and secure. That's all she wanted... Did Ashley and Sean mention when they would be done with their wedding plans?"

"They said they would be about three hours and it's only been one." Belle said, walking over to the bookshelf which was next to the couch. "How about I read her a story."

"I'm sure she would love that."

"Here's one!" Belle exclaimed, pulling a copy of Cinderella off the bookshelf. Gold sat next to her, still holding Alexandra in his arms. "This story is all about your Mom and Dad" Belle cooed, smiling at the child, who in return let out a small giggle."

The three of them sat on that couch, Belle and Gold telling stories about their old home, a place where happy endings still existed and good always won.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Alexandra made sure that Belle and Gold were always busy, whether it be feeding her, changing her diapers or playing outside in the garden.

Finally, Ashley and Sean arrived at their home to pick up their daughter.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Ashley said, putting Alexandra into her stroller. "You have no idea how grateful we are."

"It was our pleasure," said Belle. "If you ever need a baby sitter, you can always ask us."

"Oh, and here's your invitation to the wedding! We really hope you'll be able to make it." Ashley said, pulling a pale blue envelope out of her purse. "We should probably head down to the post office if we want to send all these invitations tonight. Thank you again for watching her."

Once the family had left, Belle and Gold collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"I think we're both in need of a good rest. What do you think?" Asked Gold, standing from the couch, offering his hand to Belle.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Belle replied, taking his hand as the two walked upstairs and headed to their bedroom.

Gold was lying down while Belle sat beside him, deep in thought.

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever thought about... About us having a child?"

"It may have crossed my mind. Why? Is that something you want?" Ask Gold.

"Not right now. But I had thought... Maybe when we returned to our world... That could be something we could think about."

"Of course dear. A child would be wonderful. And I agree with you, we should wait until we return home."

"Really? Your sure?"

"Of course I am. I love you, and you love me. You are the most kind and caring person I have ever met, and I'm sure you could teach me to be a bit more gentle. As long as its something you want, it's something I want."

"Oh Rumple, I love you so much." Belle said, laying down next to him.

"And I love you" He replied, wrapping his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

The two then slept for hours, remaining in each others arms, both with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of new chapters lately. I'm just about to start writing my exams and I have been extremely busy studying. I also wanted to explain something. The version of Belle and Gold's lives that I'm writing is a version where they are the only people in Storybrooke with their memories restored (except for the first chapter which takes place right after the finale). Thanks so much for continuing to read this story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Once Upon a Time

* * *

"Hurry up Rumplestiltskin ! We're going to be late for our reservation!" Hollered Belle, her voice carrying from the living room all the way upstairs to their bedroom.

"Alright dear alright, I'm here." Said Gold, walking down the stairs, heading towards Belle. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans (which had taken Belle forever to get him to wear) a button down dress shirt and a black blazer.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous" said Belle, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a series of soft kisses along the line of his jaw until she placed a final kiss against his lips.

"Have I mentioned today how much I love you?" Asked Gold standing back to admire Belle. She was dressed in a red dress which had a snug bodice that cinched in her petit waist before flowing out and down, stopping just passed her knees.

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times" Replied Belle with a smile. "Now, how about we go to dinner, I'm starving."

So the two walked to their car, hand in hand and drove to the fancy Italian restaurant in town. When they arrived they were led to a small table, a candle and a single red rose placed in the center.

After they had both ordered their food they talked and talked. They spoke about their day, people they saw, places they went, making each other laugh and smile. They talked until their food came. That's when they started to notice people staring at them. This tended to happen quite often. Not as often as when they had first started appearing as a couple, but often enough for both Belle and Gold to notice others people's gazes lingering on them. Some of Storybrooke's residents could still not understand why Belle, the most sweet and kind, and not to mention beautiful person the people of Storybrooke had ever met, would want to be with, let alone be romantically involved with someone like Mr. Gold.

Bells sighed. "They're staring again aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so dearie"

"Why can't they understand that we love each other? That no matter what, we will always be together."

"You're forgetting dear, that we live in a place where happy endings are hard to come by. I think they don't understand how someone as mean and old like me could possibly deserve someone as wonderful as you. They want to know when they'll get their happy ending too."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not mean or old. You're just perfect, and I could never ask for someone more wonderful than you. And I'm sure that everyone's happy endings are on their way. It's just that this world is trying to hold them back."

Soon after their conversation their food came. As they ate their dinner their minds wandered to the world they had left behind.

Knowing what Belle was thinking he said "We'll get back there one day. I promise"

"I know we will. But for now, we have each other. I love you Rumplestiltskin"

"I love you too dearie"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello lovelies! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Once upon a Time

* * *

The room at the end of the hall had always been empty. It was an awkward size. Too small to be another guest bedroom, too big to be a storage space. It had plain white walls and a big window that looked out at Belle's garden. Neither Belle nor Gold could ever decide what to fill it with. That was, until one day, Gold had an idea.

For weeks he worked on the room, making sure to keep it a secret from Belle. Finally he had finished. And now it was time to surprise her.

"Rumplestiltskin, what in the world are you doing?" said Belle who was being blindfolded by Gold.

"Now dear, it wouldn't be surprise if I told you." He replied tying her blindfold in place, then grabbing her hands. "I'm going to bring you to your surprise. Just keep holding on to my hands, and remember no peeking. "

"Okay okay, I promise not to peek," chuckled Belle.

Holding tightly to her hands, Gold lead Belle towards the previously empty room, stopping when they reached the entrance. Slowly, Gold opened the door.

"Alright dearie, you can take the blindfold off now."

Belle reached behind her head to untie the scarf Gold had fastened into a blindfold. When she pulled it off her eyes and looked at the room in front of her, Belle's mouth fell open. The room was lined with books. There had to be eight bookshelves all full with books. Some, she noticed, were her books that used to reside on the shelf in the living room. However, most of the books were brand new. Sitting next to the window were two chocolate brown arm chairs with a small wooden table sitting between them. On the table was a vase that held red rose.

Gold, who had been nervously awaiting Belle's response noticed tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Oh, Belle! I didn't mean to upset you. If you don't like it we could-"

Gold's sentence was cut off by Belle throwing her arms around Gold. Pulling him in to a hug.

"You made this... for me?" She whispered, as tear rolling down her cheek.

"Of course dear" he said, brushing away her tears.

"It's...It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." he said reaching to hold her hand. "Would you care for a tour?"

"I would love one" she replied, weaving her fingers together with his.

Over time the room gained the name the library. On rainy days or Sunday afternoons, both Belle and Mr. Gold could be found sitting in their arm chairs reading a book. Sometimes Belle would fall asleep in her chair, too enthralled in whatever story she was reading to go to bed. On these nights Gold would drape a blanket over her, smiling at the sight of how peaceful she looked before going upstairs to their bedroom. On Cold winter nights, the two could be found sharing a chair, cuddling together to warm each other up, two cups of hot chocolate resting on the table beside them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I want to apologize for the late update. School has kept me really busy, but I finished last Friday so I'll be able to update more often. I hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Once Upon a Time

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and there was a light breeze whistling through the trees. It was the perfect day for the Storybrooke annual fair.

Every year the entire town came out to enjoy rides, games, and cotton candy! This year was no exception. Storybrooke Park was full of people. Henry and Paige were sharing a bag of popcorn, Ruby and Archie were strolling through the crowd, hand in hand. Emma could be seen in her sheriff uniform, making sure no one was getting into any trouble. Even Regina seemed to be enjoying herself. This year, however, was different from all the others. This year Mr. Gold was attending.

Gold had never been one for the Storybrooke fair, but Belle had been so excited when she found out about it, he couldn't possibly say no.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Gushed Belle, as the two approached the Storybrooke Park.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic" replied Gold, who was happy seeing a look of pure joy on her face. "I didn't know you loved fairs so much."

"Back in our old world, before the ogre wars, we used to have a fair every year. There would be games, and dancing, and at the end of the fair, there would be a grand feast. It was wonderful."

"Well then Princess Belle," said Gold, leading Belle through the fair gates. "Let the fun begin."

Belle grabbed Gold's hand and the two took off. They wandered through the crowd, Gold bought them some cotton candy, which Belle had never tried before (she loved it) and Belle won Gold a stuffed bear in a game of ring toss. The whole day was fun, but exhausting. At the end of the day, both of them were glad they saved the most relaxing ride for last, the Ferris wheel.

They took their seat on the ride and then up they went.

The sun was just about to set, and the sky was full of colour. As they went higher and higher, their view became more and more magnificent. When they finally reached the top, they could see all of Storybrooke.

"It's... Beautiful" said Belle, stunned by the sight of the small town.

"It really is, isn't it" replied Gold.

"Sometimes I'm glad Evil Queen chose to send us here. After all, there are much worse places we could have ended up. And, this is the place that brought us back together." murmured Bellle, gazing off into the distance. "But, I miss home."

"I know you do dear. We all do." said Gold, wrapping an arm around Belle and pulling her close. "I promise you, we will return. One of these days, we'll go back home."

Belle smiled up at him and Gold gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Their ride came to an end as they arrived back on the ground. It was beginning to get dark, so the two decided it was time to home.

As they walked through the door to their home, the two headed up to their bedroom, both exhausted from their long day. Then they settled in, curled up in each other's arms and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! I hope you are all having a great summer and that you enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to review and have a wonderful day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the show Once Upon a Time

* * *

"I'm fine dearie, I swear."

That's what he had been telling her for days. It started about a week ago when he had a coughing fit. She had suggested he stay home and rest, but he had insisted on going to work. However, he continued to cough and sneeze. Today though, he had a fever of 101 degrees. Belle was persistent in the fact that he was sick and needed rest, but Gold refused to stay home.

"I need to open the shop," he argued.

"What you need," she replied, "is a day off. I am not taking no for an answer."

"But-" Gold tried to protest against Belle's demands but was quickly cut off.

"Now, come here" said Belle, grabbing Gold's hand and bringing him towards the couch.

"Dear, is this really necessary?"

"Just lie down...Please?" She pleaded.

As soon as Gold looked into her eyes, he knew he couldn't say no.

"Oh alright love," he sighed, lowering himself to lie on the couch.

"You just relax. I'm going to make us some soup."

As Belle left the room, Gold let out a sigh. When Belle set her mind to something, there was no way anyone was going to stop her. This included things involving him. But, he couldn't complain. This was one of the many qualities of hers he admired. His Belle was not one to ever give up.

After a while Belle returned to Gold's side carrying a tray with two bowls of soup.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" she said, placing the tray on a small table at the end of the couch. Gold sat up as she handed him his soup. With her other hand she felt his forehead. "Hm, you still feel warm... What if this is more than just a cold? What if you're coming down with some horrible illness?" She wondered aloud, a look of panic spreading across her face."

"It's fine love, I'm fine. It's just a cold." Replied Gold, placing his soup on the table and pulling Belle to sit beside him. "There's no need to worry love."

"I know" she replied, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Now, we have the rest of the day to relax, what do you suggest we do."

"Why don't we read for a bit? I know you have been dying to read that new book you bought yesterday, and I was almost finished that book you lent me."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

So, the two walked down the hallway to their own little library, sat in their chairs and read. Occasionally one of them would get up to get a glass of tea or something to snack on. Belle continued to fuss over Gold and ask him how he was feeling.

Neither of them noticed how long they had been sitting there until Gold, who had begun to get hungry, checked his watch to see if it was nearly dinner time. To his surprise it was quarter to five. They had been sitting there for nearly four hours.

"Time fly's when you're having fun," chuckled Gold.

"So you admit that today was enjoyable?" Asked Belle, grinning.

"I guess so" He admitted. "Maybe I should take tomorrow off as well... What do you think Nurse Belle?"

"Well," she replied, trying to hold back a smile. "I think another day's rest is just what you need."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will have another relaxing day together"

"That sounds perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I'VE TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE! My summer was super busy, and when school started up I just had a terrible case of writters block. Last nights episode seemed to spark some creativity in me so I hope you accept this extra long chapter as an apology. Since season two of OUAT has started this series is officially AU. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or Beauty and the Beast

* * *

It was a chilly Saturday in November. Gold had decided to take the afternoon off and was now walking up the front step of Belle and his house.

"Hello... Belle, are you home?" Gold hollered as he walked through the front door. He glanced around until he spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. It was a note from Belle.

I've gone to the store. Be back soon.

Love, Belle

Gold placed the note back down on the counter and decided to make some tea while he waited for Belle to return home. But, before he could fill the kettle with water, he heard the door open and felt a cool breeze roll into the kitchen.

"Hello dear," said Gold as he walked towards the front entrance to great Belle.

"Hello Rumple," she replied with a smile.

"What do you have there?" he inquired, gesturing towards the white plastic bag she was holding.

"It's a surprise" said Belle. "Go sit down on the couch and I'll tell you what it is."

Anxious to learn what his surprise was, Gold quickly went to the living room, sitting down on their couch.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Can you tell me what the surprise is now?"

"Alright, alright Mr. Impatient" chuckled Belle. "Here it is" she said, pulling a DVD out of the bag.

"And what exactly is that?"

"It's a DVD sweetheart" replied Belle with a laugh, sitting down on the couch next to Gold.

"I can see that" said Gold, a grin on his face. "But what's so special about this DVD in particular. Why was" he paused for a moment, quickly scanning the box for the title of the movie "Beauty and the Beast such a big surprise?"

"Because, this movie is about us!"

"What?" Gold responded, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you've been living in this world for 28 years and never once heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Well I kind of assumed it existed I mean, practically everyone in this town has a movie about them. It was just never something that I had thought to go looking for."

"Why don't we watch it?" Exclaimed Belle.

"I don't know dearie, I've heard about this Disney stuff, did you know they sing in these kinds of movie? I'm pretty sure we didn't break into song in the Dark Castle"

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Please Rumple?" Pleaded Belle, looking at Gold with puppy dog eyes she knew he could never say no to.

"Oh alright, just stop looking at me like that," said Gold, planting a quick kiss on Belle's lips.

Grinning, Belle got up and walked towards the TV. She popped the disc into the DVD player, then grabbed a blanket and curled up next to Gold.

"See, this isn't so bad."

Gold wrapped an arm around Belle pulling her closer to him. "So far so good," he replied, softly kissing the top of her head.

little town, it's a quiet village

"Hmm, this isn't quite how I remember your kingdom."

"Dear, the movie just started, let's give it a chance shall we?"

"Well, okay. But she doesn't even look like you. You're much more beautiful."

"It's a cartoon sweat heart. But thank you," Belle said with a smile.

"I wonder when I make an appearance," wondered Gold.

"Well, by the looks of that castle she's approaching, I think you will be on pretty soon."

"Did that clock just speak?"

"Yes it did Rumple."

"I do not remember any speaking objects in the Dark Castle... And I don't recall being so large and fury."

"Yes, as I remember it, you went for the green scaly look."

"Hmm, his pants look a bit like mine."

"Ah yes, the infamous leather pants... You wouldn't happen to still have a pair of those..."

"I have to say, I didn't peg you for a fan of the leather pants," said Gold, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"It's just... They looked... They... Your butt looked really good in them," blustered Belle, her cheeks growing a bright red.

"I think I have a pair somewhere around here. I could put them on and maybe... Oh god, they're singing again." Gold's attention whipped back to the TV, where sure enough the tea pot was singing was singing Beauty and the Beast.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Belle. "We should go dancing."

"I think you'll find I'm not much of a dancer."

"Nonsense! I'll teach you. It'll be fun!"

"Alright, but you can't complain when I step on your toes."

"You have yourself a deal Rumplestiltskin," Belle responded, shaking hands with Gold.

"Ooh look, a fight scene" said Gold, his attention going back to the TV. "This should be good... Our Gaston certainly didn't put up this much of a fight."

"That's because this version of you doesn't have the ability to turn a grown man into a flower."

"Yes, I suppose that's... wait a minute... did I just get stabbed?"

"Oh no, you did," gasped Belle.

"Well, that certainly did not happen in our world."

"Look, it's true loves kiss," Belle sighed, remembering their first kiss.

"Dear."

"Yes Rumplestiltskin?"

"I'm sorry I didn't explode into a ball of light and turn into a real man when we kissed."

"I guess I forgive you," Belle said, laughing. "Although I could have done without being thrown into the dungeon afterwards..."

"Hey, I thought all was forgiven?" Chuckled Gold, knowing Belle was teasing him.

"I'm just saying, I could have lived without it," giggled Belle.

"Awe, it's over!" complained Belle, turning her attention back to the TV.

"I have to admit," said Gold. "That was a lot more entertaining than I thought it would be. Although I could have done without all the singing..."

"Oh come on, I think singing would have made the Dark Castle more... Interesting!"

"If you say so dearie," said Gold, standing up from the couch. "Come on sweat heart, you promised me a dance lesson." And with that he grabbed Belle's hands and pulled her towards him, resting one hand on her waist, the other still holding one of Belle's.

"Afterwards, I think we should go looking for those leather pants," said Belle, winking at Gold.

"I think that sounds like a very excellent plan," replied Gold, the pair gazing into each other's eyes, swaying to the beats of their hearts.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! A big thank you to all the people who favorite, follow, review, and just simply read my story. It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Once Upon a Time

* * *

"Come on Rumplestiltskin! We're almost there!" Shouted Belle as she ran up the hill.

"I'm going as fast as I can love," huffed Gold as he attempted to catch up.

Earlier that morning, Gold had suggested that a picnic would be a lovely way to spend their afternoon. Seeing as it was a beautiful day, Belle agreed and the two began to prepare for their outing. Sandwiches and snacks were packed into a basket along with a blanket, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

They then took a leisurely stroll to Storybrooke Park. On the way there they passed by Granny's, going inside to say hello to Ruby. Before they left they bought a slice of pie and added it to their picnic basket.

Belle then insisted on Going into the book shop. After about 15 minutes of browsing Belle finally decided on a book of poems with a lovely black cover with gold lettering along the spine.

When they arrived at their destination, they noticed that it was nearly empty. Being that it was a Wednesday, the children of Storybrooke were still in school, and their parents were off at their jobs or out running last minute errands. The only people who were there besides Belle and Gold was David, who was casually walking along the path, and Archie, who on his break was walking Pongo before going to visit Ruby at Granny's.

They walked for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of the park. They walked and walked until they came across a small field. It looked as if it had been taken right out of one of Belle's books. There were flowers blooming along the perimeter and around what appeared to be a row of blackberry bushes. The grass had recently been cut, giving the area a wonderful aroma. In the middle of the small clearing was a hill with a beautiful willow tree on top.

Belle suddenly took off running, her chestnut curls bouncing as she went.

"Dearie!" Gold shouted after her. "What in the world are you doing?"

"That hill-" Belle exclaimed, "Is the perfect spot for our picnic!"

And with that Belle began to run again, leaving Gold no choice but to follow her.

"Come on Rumplestiltskin! We're almost there!" Shouted Belle.

"I'm going as fast as I can love," huffed Gold as he attempted to catch up.

Finally, after what according to Gold, felt like an eternity, they were both at the top, unpacking their basket.

"I didn't even know this place existed" Belle stated in awe.

"I'm as amazed as you are dearie. It's quite the sanctuary"

"It really is" she sighed, laying down on the blanket, her head lying in Gold's lap.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the clouds float past them, picking out the ones that resembled things, such as animals, or objects. While this was wonderfully relaxing, the two began to grow hungry. Finally after a long session of cloud gazing, the couple poured themselves each a glass of wine and ate their sandwiches. By the time they had finished of their lunches as well as the slice of pie they had gotten at Granny's it was almost 3 o'clock. And so, Gold and Belle packed up their things and walked back down the hill and toward their home. Hand in hand, grins on both their faces.


End file.
